shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Horror Battle:The Power of a Monster
Despair:Marimo gets dominated Marimo and Masato started fighting on the Marine's ship. Marimo:*dead serious face*is no good...I cant fight here, we are too close to water.Its better if we fight on the nearby island. *Marimo suddenly turns with his back at Masato and starts running away Masato:*emotionless face*Where do you think you are going? *Marimo gathers a huge amount of energy in his legs and jumps very high in the air, trying to reach the island that was not far from him Masato:*emotionless face*I see... *Right before landing on the island, Marimo is lifted in the air Marimo:*surprised*What the hell is going on? *Masato appears near him Marimo:*shocked*did he? *Masato points 1 finger at the ground and Marimo instantly crashes into the ground *He gets up with some effort and little injuries Marimo:*serious face*cant understand his power...what the hell is it?A Devil Fruit? *Marimo takes out his 8 swords and take his usual stance Marimo:*serious face*guess I'll find out while I am fighting him. *Marimo dashes towards Masato *Masato simply stands, without moving any muscle *Marimo appears in front of Masato and tries to strike him, but he realizes it wont have any effect so he quickly steps on the ground and disappears Masato:*emotionless face*What do you think you are doing? *Marimo appears behind Masato Marimo:*serious face*I will get past that defensive force around you somehow. *Marimo swings his swords at Masato, but right before he would strike him, he appears in front of Masato Marimo:*serious face*'Demon's Tiger Trap!!' *Marimo tries to cut Masato in the same place with all his swords *He notices that his swords get repelled right before touching Masato's body Marimo:*surprised*What? *Again, Marimo feels a force around him that pushes him into the ground *He gets up with some effort and tries to jump back to think of another tactic, but he is suddenly lift on the air Marimo:*worried*put as much energy as I can in my body to move, but its useless...my body is controlled. *Masato suddenly points his right hand towards Marimo Masato:*maniac face*The gravity is really powerful, isnt it? Marimo:*surprised*The gravity? Masato:*maniac face*'Almight Push!!' *Marimo is suddenly sent flying at huge speed into a huge rock *He crashes into the rock, completely destroying it *Marimo gets up with some effort and his forehead is bleeding Marimo:*dead serious face*is his power?He can freely control gravity? *Masato points again his right hand at Marimo Masato:*maniac face*'Attraction of All Creations!!' *Marimo gets lifted in the air and he is suddenly flying towards Masato Marimo:*shocked*the hell is going on?I cant move at all!! *Masato dashes towards Marimo, who was flying towards him and powerfully punches Marimo in the stomach Marimo:*shocked*strenght...my whole body is paralyzed from a single punch... *Marimo is sent flying by Masato's punch *He stops into a tree, but suddenly, he is again lifted in the air and flies through the tree and through some rocks *Marimo finally stops into a mountain that was 100 meters away from the place where he and Masato were firstly fighting *He gets on his knees with a lot of effort and holds his stomach *Marimo starts puking blood Marimo:*disappointed face*is going on?I wasnt dominated like this before...but...I never felt like I cant touch my opponent before... *Masato appears in front of Marimo Marimo:*shocked*When did you... Masato:*maniac face*Are you afraid of me? *Marimo quickly picks his swords and tries to take his usual stance, but Masato powerfully headbutts him, making him lose his balance *Marimo regains his balance with some effort, but only to get headbutted again by Masato *His forehead starts bleeding really badly *Masato tries to kick Marimo in the stomach, but Marimo disappears *Masato starts looking around him, but is unable to see Marimo Marimo:*heavily panting*the hell is he?I cant get close to him...I have to be very careful. *Masato starts walking, trying to find Marimo, but suddenly, Marimo appears high in the air above him Masato:*emotionless face*Oh, so here you are. *Marimo starts spinning with his swords, releasing a lot of wind blades towards Masato Marimo:*serious face*'Demon's Rain!!' Masato:*emotionless face*Ranged attacks huh? *The wind blades suddenly change direction before reaching Masato Marimo:*serious face*'Demon's Pride!!' *Marimo releases another wave of wind blades, but the wind blades are bigger this time Masato:*emotionless face*You didnt understand from your first attempt that this attacks are useless? *The wind blades suddenly change their direction, before Masato would repel them Masato:*surprised*What? *Masato notices a huge wind blade coming towards him Marimo:*smiles*'Demon's Lunar Slash!!' *Masato repels the giant wind blade in the last second, making it clash into the nearby mountain, destroying it almost completely Masato:*emotionless face*Weak... Marimo:*smiles*Are you sure? *Masato notices in the last second that the wind blades that changed their direction on their own earlier are all coming towards him now, from different directions Masato:*surprised*Shit!! *The wind blades crash into him, creating a small explosion of wind after *Marimo lands on the ground, heavily panting due to his effort Marimo:*heavily panting*How was that? *Masato emerges from Marimo's attack with a few scratches on his body Masato:*serious face*You finally seem to be a challenge. Marimo:*smiles*Good, cause I just started fighting. *Masato starts walking towards Marimo, but Marimo jumps back, at a big distance from Masato Marimo:*serious face*have to be very careful with him... Masato:*maniac face*Putting a big distance between us wont help with anything... *Masato points his right hand towards Marimo once again *Marimo gets lifted in the air and starts flying towards Masato once again Marimo:*surprised*Shit!! *Marimo starts spinning with his swords in front of him Masato:*surprised*What? Marimo:*serious face*'Demon's Drill!!' *Masato tries to punch Marimo, but is unable to do it since Marimo has his swords in front of him *Marimo tries to stab Masato with all his swords at once and in a single place, but he suddenly stops in the air, floating Marimo:*surprised*What? *Masato powerfully punches Marimo in his face, sending him flying in the air *He jumps after Marimo and hits him with his elbow in the stomach, sending Marimo flying into the ground *Masato then lands with both his legs on Marimo's stomach, making him cough a lot of blood *Marimo tries to react, trying to cut Masato on his legs Masato:*maniac face*'Fall!!' *Marimo starts feeling a huge force that makes him unable to move his body and that pushes him further into the ground *Masato grabs Marimo by his neck, then powerfully punches him in the face, making him flying a big distance, until he stabs his swords in the ground and stops Marimo:*heavily panting*Damn...it...wasnt able to react in time...but that was not it...my body was moving very hard... *Masato dashes towards Marimo Marimo:*heavily panting*gotta think of something and quick... *Masato uses his powers to make Marimo fly towards him once more Marimo:*serious face*might work... *Marimo starts spinning with his swords in the air Marimo:*serious face*'Demon's Void!!' *Marimo creates a current of air around him *Masato is starting to get attracted towards Marimo Masato:*surprised*What? Marimo:*smiles*You dont like it when its you, right? *Masato uses his powers to stop before reaching Marimo, but Marimo suddenly stops and starts swing his swords in front of him *Right when his blades touch Masato's body, his swords are sent flying back Marimo:*surprised*What? *Masato grabs Marimo by his head and pins him on the ground Masato:*maniac face*You didnt understand the difference between us yet, do you? *Marimo powerfully grabs Masato's right hand *He gathers a lot of energy in his right hand Marimo:*pissed off*I am tired of hearing of how strong you are... *Marimo almost breaks Masato's right arm, so Masato retreats his hand and jumps back Masato:*emotionless face*What was that? *Marimo gets up and picks his swords Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Congratulations... *Marimo makes a friction between his swords and a rock and his swords get covered in flames Masato:*emotionless face*Huh? Marimo:*demonic look*You awakened the Hell. Category:Zoro-san Category:Stories